1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to food processing equipment and, more particularly, to mechanisms that support shafts of food processing equipment to allow for service of cooperating components.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Food processing equipment having rotating assemblies with shafts that include cooperating support bearings, bushings, and/or seals are known. The bearings, bushings, and/or seals are typically not readily serviceable. Some prior art food processing equipment require cutting the shaft away from its supporting wall in the equipment in order to service or replace the bearings, bushings, and/or seals. In such prior art food processing equipment, shaft supports are built inside of the vat and are positioned on the vat bottom wall, temporarily supporting the shaft from below.